It was an Accident
by moongirl14
Summary: When Miley goes away for the summer what could happen to the two best friends? Yeah loliver. What happens when Miley comes back early? Mikola! Not good at making a summary but I mean come on who is?
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be my first Hannah Montana fic. And of course it's a Liliver or loliver I hope you like so please do review. The first chapters may be short but I will do my best to make them longer.This one is going to be short and if you like it please review and I'll add more.

Lily's POV

It was going to be the best Friday ever. It was the last day of school o yea. And Miley Oliver and me were all going to go to a Hannah party tonight it was going to rock. Well at least I hope it will. Next year we were going to be freshman so we had the rest of the summer before we went to high school and be the underdogs. O well didn't care about that right now. What I did care about was getting to school on time. Today I decided to were just jeans and a blue t-shirt. My hair was pulled into a long ponytail. I had three blue temporary streaks in my hair. I walked down the stairs with my backpack and headed out the door.

"Hey Oliver" I said as he walked out of the house next to me. Me and Oliver had lived next to each other our entire life and we had be best friends since preschool.

"Hey there Lilaay"He said making the a sound longer then the rest of my name. He is such a doughnut but hey that's why he's my best friends other then Miley of course. So with a roll of my eyes we started down our street and towards the school. On the way me and Oliver talked about a lot of stupid stuff that didn't make sense but that's how we always are.

I know it's very short but this is sort of kind of a preview.

Please review for me.

BETH!!!!!!!!!!


	2. AN

A/N: Sorry its been awhile but as soon as I get some ideas I will for sure post.

Thank you so much for waiting and please keep on reading and reviewing

Love

Me your writer BeTh !!!


	3. After school watching movies

Ok so I really don't have that much to write for this at the moment but im thinking. I think this chapter is just going to skip ahead and go straight to the Hannah party. Since im in highs school the majority of the time is spent on homework. So the chapters may come slow but please just bear with me. (I know in the real show Mick doesn't come into play yet but for this fic he does)

Thanks

Beth

&&&&&&(&((&&&&&&&&&&

Lilly's Pov

Ok so my last day of school wasn't as great as it should have been but whatever I couldn't worry about that when I had to worry about what Lola was going to wear tonight.

"Hey smokin' Oken" I said as I saw Oliver walking over to where his locker was.

"Hey Lils" He said sounding out of it.

"What's wrong with you?" ok something was seriously wrong with this boy. Oh well cant worry to much about him.

"Huh?"

"Nothing Oliver. So are you ready for tonight? I know I am, well kind of I still have to find what I need to wear. Hey look there's Miley." I said waving excitedly at her.

"You are such a little kid" Oliver said smiling in a completely different mood.

"Yes but I learned it from you my dear friend." We laughed a little as we made our way over to Miley.

"Hey guys!" She said with a big smile on her face. "Ok so be over at my house by 7:00 unless you want to come over and ready with me Lilly?"

"Kk that's fine with me. You should come early to so we can help you out Oliver."

"Ha Ha Ha your so funny."

"I am aren't I" I squeaked as Oliver came closer to me and started to attack me with tickles. "Stop it Oliver!" I could see teachers rolling their eyes out of the corner of my eyes. We used to get into trouble for doing stuff like this but after awhile the teachers gave up and generally laughed at us.

"Guys can you stop just once?" Miley asked shaking her head at us. Wow this just made my horrible last day of school great. We cleaned out our lockers and then headed out the front doors. Me ,Oliver and Miley all went left but Miley turned right a few minutes in to walk. I put my backpack on and jumped on Oliver's back before he could put his on his back.

"Must you jump without warning?"

"Yes I must." I couldn't see but I knew he rolled his eyes at me. We continued our way home laughing and goofing off about nothing. Ok so I was really wrong my last day was great. Oliver opened his front door and walked into the house.

"Hey mom we're home." Now most parents would question the we're part but not Oliver and Lilly's parents.

"Hello honey. I see its piggy back today. How are you Lilly? I haven't seen you around here much well I haven't seen Oliver around here much either." She laughed and I answered.

"I'm good mom. I'll make sure Oliver is here a lot more."

"Don't worry about it if he's with you then it doesn't really matter that much." Oliver shook his head and headed up the stairs with me still on his back. He walked into his room and then dropped me on his big comfortable bed.

" Must you and my mom act like best friends?"

"I'm sorry Ollie does it make you feel left out?"

"Oh shut up." he said before falling on the bed next to me.

"So what do you want to do?"

" I don't know we could watch a movie until Miley calls us." He said getting up from his bed and walking over to were all of his movies were.

"Ok why don't we watch 2 fast 2 furious?"

"K. Want to watch up here or downstairs?"

"Up here is fine but you get it started I'm going to run home and tell my mom what I'm doing." He nodded as I picked up my book bag and left his room. I dropped my stuff and ran back to Oliver's. I walked into his room to see that he wasn't there but he had started the movie. I walked over to the bed and read the note he left.

' Making popcorn and yes you can wear my pajama pants. Put on the red ones.' That made me smile, he knows me so well. Well I do after all steal his pj pants and wear them every time but oh well he still knows me. A few minutes after I changed Oliver was back in the room with a big bowl of butter popcorn. We sat on his bed with our backs against the wall.

"Hey Ollie?"

"Yea Lils?"

"Can we shut the blinds there's a glare on the TV.'

"Sure" He reached up and shut the blinds. We had already finished the popcorn and were now in a laying down position. Slowly I drifted off to sleep to the sounds of cars racing to the streets. Oliver's warm arms wrapped around me as he to feel asleep.

K that's all I have for now I hope that you guys really liked it. Please review if you want me to keep on going with this.

BeTh


End file.
